Juliette
by Taemin love
Summary: Anggota SHINee datang ke sebuah pesta topeng. Di sana mereka bertemu dengan seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik dna dapat menarik perhatian mereka. sebenarnya, siapakah yeoja itu? dan siapakah dari anggta SHINee yang akan mendapatkan yeoja itu?


**Juliette**

By : Taemin Love

"Tak kusangka, tempat ini ramai sekali ya~" puji Minho saat dia dan ketiga member SHINee lainnya, tanpa Taemin, sampai di pesta topeng yang diadakan oleh seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu mengundang SHINee sebagai bintang tamu dalam pestanya. Mungkin karena saking kayanya yeoja itu. Pesta topeng ini diadakan dalam dua sekmen. Sekmen pertama adalah hari ini dan sekmen kedua akan diadakan minggu selanjutnya. Dalam pesta itu SHINee memang tidak begitu mengalami kesulitan walaupun mereka berbaur dengan para undangan yang lain. Tentu saja, alasannya karena mereka juga mengenakan topeng, namanya juga pesta topeng.

"Kibum-ah, sayang sekali Taemin tak ikut, padahal di sini banyak sekali wanita cantik" kata Jonghyun yang sempat terpesona dengan para wanita yang ada di sana. Key hampir saja mengomel pada Jonghyun, namun hal itu harus terhenti karena suara kesalahan teknis pada microphone membuat suasana yang ada di situ menjadi sunyi.

"Para undangan yang terhormat, selamat malam dan selamat datang dalam acara pesta topeng kami. Kami berterima kasih…"

"Wanita itu terlalu banyak bicara!" Bisik Key pada Minho yang sedang serius mendengarkan sang yeoja bersuara.

"Minho-ya?"

"Sssst… kau itu~ namanya juga MC, ya pastilah banyak bicara, diam saja dan dengarkan!" gerutu Minho yang terganggu oleh suara Key.

"Dan inilah saat yang kita tunggu- tunggu. Klimaks dari acara ini, yaitu pesta dansa. Mari kita mulai~" setelah MC berbicara seperti itu, terdengarlah suara musik dansa yang klasik yang membuat para undangan yang lainnya berdansa dengan para pasangannya masing- masing.

"Hyung kita akan berdansa dengan siapa?" kata Minho yang ingin berdansa juga.

"Aku juga tak tahu" Kata Onew yang dari tadi sibuk mencari makanan kesukaannya, ayam.  
Saat keempat namja sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing- masing, Jonghyun melihat seorang gadis turun dari tangga yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Gadis itu mengenakan topeng yang menutupi sebagaan atas wajahnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat anggun saat turun dari tangga dengan memakai gaun klasik ala Eropa berenda berwarna putih. Karena saking terpesonannya Jonghyun dengan wanita itu, ia sampai tidak mendengar panggilan Minho.

"Hyung! JONGHYUN HYUNG~!"

"Oh..o..O, ne~?"

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

"Minho-ya, kau lihat yeoja muda itu?" Jonghyun menunjukkan tangan ke arah yeoja yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Ne, aku melihatnya, waeyo?"

"Dia cantik kan?" selesai mengatakan itu, Minho kemudian mulai melihat yeoja itu dengan seksama. Dan reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh Minho adalah sama dengan Jonghyun. Dia juga terpesona dengan yeoja itu. Dia melihatnya terus bahkan sampai tidak berkedip lebih dari 3 menit.

"Sudah kuduga" kata Jonghyun saat melihat reaksi Minho, lalu ia meninggalkan Minho dan mulai mencari cara untuk mendekati yang yeoja itu. Minho pun terus melamun dan lamunannya terhenti saat yeoja itu menghilang dalam gerombolan para undangan.

"Makanannya enak- enak ya~" kata Onew dengan girang saat dia dan Key sampai di tempat hidangan makanan.  
Onew dengan lahap memakan makanan yang sudah dia ambil, namun Key tidak sama seperti Onew. Key terdiam terpaku saat melihat seorang yeoja manis berada di depannya. Cengangan Key bertambah lebar saat yeoja itu tersenyum canggung dan melintas di depan Key dengan cepat. Harum yang keluar dari yeoja membuat Key merasa sangat nyaman.

-Key's POV-

'Ah, hyung kau kerjanya hanya makan' sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu hyung (Onew) tapi itu hanya akan menambah masalah. Aku pikir kita (SHINee) diundang ke sini untuk mengisi acara, tahunya malah tak ada yang menyadari adanya SHINee disini, SHINee kan terkenal, kenapa mereka tidak mengenali kita? Apakah mereka terlalu bodoh? Aish, lupakan saja… Aigo~! Yeoja ini cantik sekali. Tak lupa aku melayangkan senyumku ke arahnya, mungkin siapa tahu dia akan tertarik padaku? Dan, astaga dia membalas senyumanku. Meskipun senyumnya terlihat canggung tapi itu sudah cukup karena senyumnya manis sekali. Aku terus melihatnya dan tak kusangka dia melintas di depanku. Parfumnya masuk melalui hidungku dan membuatku merasa berada di suatu tempat yang sejuk dan nyaman dan mungkin aku tak akan melupakan aroma ini. Namun, ada hal yang sangat disayangkan. Yaitu, kenapa yeoja itu memakai topeng dan kenapa dia begitu cepat berlalu. Aish… Aku berharap akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

-Key's POV end-

Mungkin bisa dikatakan bahwa di dalam pesta itu, dan diantara keempat member SHINee yang hadir di situ, yang paling merasa bahagia adalah Onew. Tentu saja, karena hanya Onew yang mencapai tujuannya. Makan. Dia dapat makan sepuasnya ditambah lagi makanan yang ada disitu adalah makanan kesukaan Onew. Yap, benar, kebanyakan makanan disitu terbuat dari ayam. Setelah Onew mengambil makan, ia duduk di tempat yang kosong dan mulai makan. Saking sibuknya ia makan, Onew tak sadar ada yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya.

-Onew's POV-

AYAM… Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Tak kusangka makanan di sini ayamnya enak sekali. Aigoo… Setelah aku mengambil makanan itu, aku segera duduk, tak sabar aku untuk memakannya. Mungkin karena saking sibuknya aku makan, aku hampir tak melihat seorang yeoja duduk di sebelahku. Saat itu juga yeoja muda itu melihat dan tersenyum padaku. Kubalas senyumannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku makan dulu ya" kataku sambil mencoba menghabis makanan itu dengan cepat.  
Yeoja itu hanya tertawa singkat. Dan akupun melihat mulutnya yang menyeringai. Entah mengapa, tapi hatiku serasa berdebar kencang. Senyumannya serasa lebih fantastic dari pada rasa ayam yang kumakan tadi. Namun yeoja itu cepat sekali perginya. Aish… tapi semoga lain waktu aku bisa melihatnya lagi.

-Onew's POV end-

Pesta hampir berakhir, akhirnya keempat member SHINee berkumpul kembali ditempat dimana Onew mengambil makanan.

"Ya! (hey) … kalian kemana saja, dai tadi kalian kucari- cari, tahu?" Gerutu sang leader.

"Hyung, daritadi kau kan hanya mencari ayam dan memakannya, kapan kau mencari kami?" kata Minho dengan ketus. Onew hanya tersenyum.

"Kalian tahu, sekarang sudah terlalu larut, apalagi kunci dorm kita yang bawa, nanti kalau Taemin menunggu di luar dorm sambil menangis, bagaimana?" Kata Key.

"Kayaknya Taemin nggak segitunya deh… ==" Jawab Minho datar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang sekarang" Kata Onew. Member yang lain hanya mengangguk.

-Taemin's POV-

Dimana mereka (SHINee) sekarang. Berulang kali aku harus menengok ke arah jam tanganku. Hampir pukul 11 malam. Kemana saja mereka. Mungkin aku sudah menunggu disini sekitar 2 setengah jam. Ya, kira-kira, karena dari tadi aku menunggu sambail mendengarkan music lewat mp3-ku sampai battery-nya low. Astaga, apa yang mereka lakukan sampai selarut ini? Apalagi kunci dorm semuannya dibawa Key dan Jonghyun Hyung. Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku tak membawa salah satu dari kunci itu ya? Aish… lalu sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?

-Taemin's POV end-

"Akhirnya, kita sampai di dorm" Kata Onew dengan nada datar.

Ternyata Onew sudah sangat mengantuk bahkan matanya pun sudah susah untuk dibuka. Lalu Key membantu Onew untuk berjalan agar sampai di dorm dengan selamat (?). Saat mereka sampai di depan dorm, mereka terkejut karena di depan pintu –tepatnya menghalangi pintu- Taemin tertidur pulas berbantal tas ransel yang dibawanya.

"Kasihan sekali anak ini. Hyung ini semua salahmu karena terlalu lama berada di dalam pesta" gerutu Minho sambil menggendong badan Taemin yang dari tadi tergeletak di atas lantai tanpa beralaskan apapun. Mereka pun masuk ke kamarnya masing- masing.

Keesokan harinya…

Minggu,. Hari yang tepat untuk bersantai. Hari minggu ini, SHINee tidak ada acara apapun, jadi mereka ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan member SHINee lainnya.  
"Key umma, makanannya sudah jadi belum~?" kata Taemin dengan polos. Hampir saja Taemin terkena lemparan potongan timun yang keluar dari dapur, namun ia bisa menghindarinya.

"Maaf hyung aku hanya bercanda" katanya lagi. Member lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkat laku yang dilakukan oleh maknae of SHINee.

"Sudahlah Taemin, hentikan. Daripada kamu nggak dapat jatah dari Key"

"Ne, hyung" Taemin memang tidak pernah bisa melawan kata- kata dari Minho.

Akhirnya Key keluar dari dapur membawa sarapan yang sudah pasti membuat semua member SHINee ngiler. Sebelum makan mereka berdoa dahulu, lalu barulah mereka makan dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi.

"Kalian tahu, kemarin aku melihat yeoja yang sangat cantik" Jonghyun berkata itu sambil mengingat wajah yeoja itu.

"Ya, aku tahu itu hyung. Kemarin aku sudah kau beri tahu" kata Minho "Bagiku, yeoja itu lebih dari cantik, dia itu… mempesona" lanjut Minho sambil mendramatisir kata- katanya sendiri.

"Benarkah, sayang kemarin aku tak ikut. Seperti apa wajah yeoja itu?" tanya Taemin yang penasaran.  
"Aku tidak tahu pastinya, tapi yang kutahu dia berkulit putih, berambut panjang, mempunyai mata yang berbinar, senyuman yang manis…" kata Minho yang mulai tenggelam dalam keindahan yeoja yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kita tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena yeoja itu memakai topeng. Yang kutahu dia memakai gaun Eropa klasik berwarna putih dan berenda."potong Jonghyun menjelaskan detailnya.  
"MWO~?" sahut Onew dan Key bersamaan.

"Wae? Kalian teriaknya keras sekali!" Kata Minho yang sudah sadar.

"Karena aku malihat wanita yang sama, dan parahnya, aku juga menyukainya" kata Key.

"Aku juga, jadi…" kata Onew

"KITA MENYUKAI YEOJA YANG SAMA?" sahut keempatnya bersamaan. Taemin yang tak mengerti apa- apa sibuk menghabiskan makanannya.

"Aku jadi tambah penasaran siapa sebenarnya yeoja itu sebenarnya" kata Key.

"Bagaimana kalau kita datang lagi di pesta topeng berikutnya?" Kata Minho.

"Ne~" sahut ketiganya bersamaan.

"Uhuk~ MWO?" Taemin tersedak.

"Waeyo?" Onew bertanya.

""Minggu depan aku tidak bisa, tanteku menyuruhku untuk datang ke acaranya"

"Aisshhh… padahal kau akan menyesal karena kau tidak bisa melihat yeoja itu" goda Jonghyun.  
"Ah hyung… hajima!"

Semua member tertawa.

Minggu selanjutnya….

"Kalian ingat rencananya kan?" tanya Minho yang sudah bersiap- siap untuk keluar dari mobil.  
"Ne~" sahut ketiga member bersamaan.

"Ya (hey), gaja gaja" kata Onew.

Lalu keempat member SHINee itu menuju ke dalam ruangan pesta, tak lupa mereka memakai karena itu memang pesta topeng. Saat mereka sudah sampai ke dalam ruangan pesta itu, mereka mulai berpencar untuk menjalankan rencana mereka. Selang beberapa waktu setelah mereka berpencar, tepat seperti dugaan mereka, yeoja itu muncul lagi. Para member SHINee mengenalinya karen ayeoja itu memakai gaun yang sama. Oleh sebab itu mereka bisa mengenalinya dengan baik.

"Jonghyun, hwaiting!" kata Jonghyun pada dirinya sendiri.

-Jonghyun's POV-

Aku melihatnya. Dia duduk di dekat meja tempat makanan berada. Aku mulai mendekatinya berharap aku bisa menjalankan rencana dengan sebaik- baiknya.

"Noona, maukah kau ikut denganku? Aku ingin menikmati udara segar bersama yeoja cantik seperti noona." Godaku.

Tak kusangka yeoja itu mengangguk. Kupikir aka nada sedikit masalah. Tapi ternyata rencana berjalan dengan sangat baik.

-Jonghyun's POV end-

Akhirnya Jonghyun dan yeoja itu berjalan keluar gedung. Ternyata di luar sudah ada member SHINee yang lainnya. Yeoja itu masuk dalam jebakan mereka.

"Yeoja muda yang cantik, maaf kalau kami membuatmu takut" kata Minho, lalu ia membuka topengnya. Yeoja itu terkejut dan ia berusaha melarikan diri namun member yang lain pun mengawasinya.  
"Kau tahu kami ini siapa? Jika kau tahu, bersediakah kau membuka topengmu dan memperkenalkan siapa dirimu kepada kami?" Lanjutnya.

Akhirnya dengan tampang lesu dan malu, yeoja itu membuka topeng dan memperkenalkan diri.  
"Hyung, ini aku." kata yeoja itu yang ternyata adalah sang maknae dari SHINee. Taemin. Semua member SHINee terkejut dan tak percaya saat mereka mengetahui bahwa yeoja yang mereka taksir adalah seorang namja.

"Tapi, Taemin-ah…. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Key tak percaya.

""Begini hyung, tapi jangan tertawa ya, yang mengadakan pesta ini adalah tanteku. Dia ingin sekali mempunyai anak perempuan. Dan dia menganggapku sebagai anak perempuannya. Lalu aku dimintanya untuk menjadi yeoja seperti yang ia inginkan. Terpaksa aku harus melakukan itu karena ia sayang sekali padaku. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalian juga diundang di pesta ini. Dan apakah aku yang kalian ceritakan saat sarapan itu?" Celoteh mulut Taemin sambil menahan rasa malu.

Onew, Key dan Jonghyun hampir tertawa, namun mereka menahan tertawaan itu karena mereka kasihan dengan maknaenya sendiri. Sedangkan Minho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Taemin sepertinya memang kamu yang menarik hati kami waktu itu, habis, kau memakai gaun dan topeng jadi kami tak bisa mengenalimu, apalagi rambut palsumu itu… BWAAHAHAHAHAHA" kata- kata Key terpotong karena ia tak bisa menahan tertawanya.

"Hentikan hyung, aku jadi malu." Kata Taemin sambil menutupi mukanya yang memerah.

heyyaaaa... aku kembali *nongol tiba2*

ini ff ke 3 ku... TvT *terharu*

review ya! *maksa bgt*

**Special thanks to :**

**God**

**SHINee oppa**

**SM Entertainment**

**Readers**

**Fans ku ***dikroyok ayam*****

**Saranghae yeorobeun... XDDDDD  
**


End file.
